Problem: Triangle $ABC$ is a right isosceles triangle. Points $D$, $E$ and $F$ are the midpoints of the sides of the triangle. Point $G$ is the midpoint of segment $DF$ and point $H$ is the midpoint of segment $FE$. What is the ratio of the shaded area to the non-shaded area in triangle $ABC$? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(0,1)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
filldraw((0,0)--(1/2,0)--(1/2,1/2)--(0,1/2)--(0,0)--cycle,gray, linewidth(1));
filldraw((1/2,0)--(1/2,1/4)--(1/4,1/2)--(0,1/2)--(1/2,0)--cycle,white,linewidth(1));

label("A", (0,1), W);
label("B", (0,0), SW);
label("C", (1,0), E);
label("D", (0,1/2), W);
label("E", (1/2,0), S);
label("F", (1/2,1/2), NE);
label("G", (1/4,1/2), N);
label("H", (1/2,1/4), E);
[/asy]
$\overline{DF}\|\overline{BE}$ and $\overline{DB}\|\overline{FE}$ by the midline theorem and $\angle DBE$ is right, so $DFEB$ is a rectangle. $2BE=BC=AB=2DB$, so $BE=DB$ and $DFEB$ is a square. Say it has side length $2x$; $AB=BC=4x$ and $FG=FH=x$. $\triangle ABC$ has area $\frac{(4x)(4x)}{2}=8x^2$, $\triangle FGH$ has area $\frac{x^2}{2}$, and $\triangle DBE$ has area $\frac{4x^2}{2}=2x^2$. The shaded area is thus $2x^2+\frac{x^2}{2}=\frac{5x^2}{2}$, and the non-shaded area is $8x^2-\frac{5x^2}{2}=\frac{11x^2}{2}$. Therefore, the ratio of shaded to nonshaded area is \[
\frac{\frac{5x^2}{2}}{\frac{11x^2}{2}}=\frac{5x^2}{11x^2}=\boxed{\frac{5}{11}}.
\]